


The Look

by RaeWritesFiction



Category: Alex Skarsgard - Fandom, Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sweden - Freeform, Swedish, swedish actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWritesFiction/pseuds/RaeWritesFiction
Summary: I've taken some inspiration from a movie called "The Black Room" - supernatural horror with a lot of adult themes - specifically a restaurant scene.





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Strong language and possible Religious sensitivities. Maybe some public embarrassment.

The restaurant and bar was busy as ever; which for nearly 1am on a Monday morning was quite the surprise to anyone who wasn't a local to the area. With the busyness of the atmosphere you don't notice a tall stranger hiding under a broken light occasionally sipping on a tumbler of expensive whiskey; his eyes were never off of you. Even more unbeknownst to you is that he was waiting for the perfect time to have a little fun with you; he loved nothing more than finding a young pretty plaything and watching them fall apart when the time was right.

With a smirk Alex twitches a finger and lets his gaze blur into nothing but shapes and colours with you perfectly in focus at the centre of what has become his playground. 

You swallow thickly after sipping your drink; a warm flush spreading from between your legs, a warm flush that you hadn't felt in a few weeks and certainly not in public at any point. The warmth fades a little and leaves your body feeling as though fingers were gliding up your thigh to your most secret of places, brushing over your slick folds. You feign the need to clear your throat and remark at how warm the room is; your friends agree and continue with the earlier conversion as you begin to stand and excuse yourself.

This was the moment he had been waiting for; Alex sips his drink, watching you carefully walk to the bar for some water. He watches you lean against the solid wooden surface and licks his lips; another twitch of his fingers while he concentrates on you.

You grip the surface and gasp a little too loud to hide from anyone nearby you but there's little time to think about it as a wave of intense pleasure has you moaning while your legs try their best to hold you up. If you didn't know any better you'd say that you were having the best sex of your life, however you were quite obviously stood at the bar and nobody was anywhere near touching you never-mind penetrating you. Your knuckles are white from how tightly you're gripping onto the bar. Another moan escapes you even though you try so hard to hold it back but the sensation of being filled; your most sensitive of areas massaged, rubbed and teased just exactly the way you enjoy it, without having to give direction or think about it is too much for you. 

Alex shifts slightly and swallows down some of his seemingly never ending Whiskey while chuckling low. Everyone is watching you and he's finding your lack of attempted restraint fascinating; intoxicating even. The mischievous Incubus had done this many times to many women and none had let go the way you had - they had been boring and had kept composure at all costs - you had long ago abandoned that notion and it made Alex wonder how far he could push this. A dark smirk crosses his face.

Your body moves of its own accord; you would later swear blind that you felt large hot hands on your skin as you bent over a nearby newly empty table. You writhed as though your pussy was filled so perfectly with a cock that you'd never felt - you would have most definitely remembered. Your lace panties were completely ruined and your dress was definitely not going to be covering up any of what was happening between your legs as it clung to your damp form. The table was attached to the floor and you thanked whomever could have heard you that it was the case. Your loud moans of utter carnal pleasure filled the restaurant and bar; music had stopped at some point after your first loud groan. Panting heavily, you let out intermittent moans and whines, silently pleading for the teasing to stop and for your body to be taken over by an orgasm you needed so very badly.

Alex watches and catches your sight; your eyes locking for a few seconds, just long enough for you to realise what was happening and question it too. He raises an eyebrow and finishes his drink, the empty glass lands hard on the table but the sound is masked by your cries. 

There's no holding it back; no keeping it in. You call out in ecstasy, gripping the table tight to stop yourself from falling. Your body trembles and betrays any last thoughts of what was happening; your juices making their way down your inner legs until they were clearly visible. Falling to the floor your point towards the place you had seen the well-dressed man, you try and make words but nothing but further whimpers escape you.

Various people look around and follow the direction of your accusatory finger-pointing. Your dismay is clearly visible as everyone's eyes land on an empty table and seat with a blown light bulb above it. Alex had made his exit but was definitely going to be keeping a watch on you.

\--- fin --- 


End file.
